Golden Bird
by Das Nebel
Summary: Set when Marishka dies. A bride mourns for a love lost and vows to kill the one who murdered her.


Hey all, me again, this time with a fic! This is my first femmeslash fic, it's very light and may not be so good. This is a bride fic, it can be Aleera/Marishka or Verona/Marishka, whichever one makes you happy. I've written fics before, mainly slash but have yet to find someone to beta them, so this is a little test fic.If I get good reviews for this I know I'll be able to put up my slash fics, but a beta would still be nice - I don't own Van Helsing or the characters, just the fics in which I choose to put them in.

**My Golden Bird**

Morbid depression. Cold loneliness. An aching heart that did not beat. That was all she could feel now that her love had left her. It flew away like a beautiful bird aching to be free, only to be shot down by a heartless hunter unable to return to it's master. A hunter shot her bird, her beautiful bird, and killed her. She wanted to cry but she would not – could not – because true emotion had long ago left her. She wanted to kill that man for taking her precious bird away. Marishka, a beautiful golden bird sired by her master Dracula, killed by the hunter Van Helsing. She knew her master would feel Marishka die when he woke and would have Van Helsing pay for killing her, the beautiful bird Marishka. She knew the master could never feel love for any of them, but they still so faithfully served him. She knew she shouldn't be feeling this way about Marishka, but unlike her master, she could still feel traces of undying love for her golden bird. Yes, she was a golden bird, soft flowing blonde locks, delicate features, and mischievous but kind eyes. This was her Marishka, she did not want to share her, not even with the master, or the other bride.

Yes she loved them, but she had loved Marishka even more, there was something about her that made her so beautiful and attractive. It was not her physical beauty that enthralled her, but something deeper down, but she did not know what. It was something her master and fellow bride did not have, but she still could not place it. Whatever it was, it made her love her, it made her feel warmth and emotion that she thought had faded away since her siring. She felt it every time Marishka was near her, close enough to touch but she dared not do it for fear her master would find out and punish her. But when Marishka died, the pain was too great in her heart, so great she, nor the other could not kill Anna Valerious. Her dying shriek filled the air, their anguished wails echoing through the mountains. They had failed. The master would not be pleased, but she did not care, her Marishka was gone. Now because of him, because of one Gabriel Van Helsing, she could no longer feel that warmth, only the cold biting air on her wounded dead heart. She never got to tell her she loved her.

She mourned for her lost bird, her beautiful Marishka. Warm and sweet turned to cold and bitter. Love and passion turned to hate and vengeance. She would kill Van Helsing, he would pay for killing her, for taking away her one true love. Rage consumed her, but kept herself in check, being reckless would not bring her back, but avenging her would be satisfying like drinking a sweet rare wine. She was sure that was what Marishka wanted; Marishka loved revenge as much as he loved her master. Why could Marishka not have loved her as much? She wanted that love so badly it pained her. She would kill him. That would show how much she loved her, even if she died in the process, she would at least try, just to prove her love. It seems that killing the hunter is the only way to show her love for her bird. Why did it have to be her? Why her beautiful, precious golden bird? Did everything that was dear to her have to be taken away, everything that kept her sanity in place by a thread? She wished was not immortal, she wished she had died in Marishka's place so that she could live to see and feed another night. She wanted this to end – she had to kill him – or kill herself. She suddenly wished she had a silver stake in her hands, so that she could ram it through her heart and be with her bird forever, in Heaven or Hell. She would do anything to prove her love for her precious bird.


End file.
